


Seven things Jean will tell you about Marco Bodt

by formytroubledmind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reminiscing, facts about marco, spoilers for trost arc but i guess we all know that anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formytroubledmind/pseuds/formytroubledmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is trying to preserve in him snippets; a touch here, a memory there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven things Jean will tell you about Marco Bodt

1\. Marco's face is a brick with freckles, but then again,  he's always been a cornerstone. The day he was gone was the day the walls came tumbling down, and Jean--the old one--crumbled.

2\. His name means 'Messenger from the God of War', and Jean always wishes he could tell the gods, or whoever ran the world (and was doing a shitty job, in his opinion) not to kill the messenger before it was too late (and it already is). 

3\. Marco's birthday is Bloomsday, and in the same way people reenact the lives of Leopold and Molly, Jean wishes that they could go back to when they were trainees, when Marco was still alive. He'd tell Marco he'd loved him sooner, that's for sure.

4\. His eyes are the colour of whiskey, dark and amber, the best kind. Jean swears that staring into them for too long will result in drunkenness. And said drunkenness may lead to kissing boy with said eyes.

5\. It isn't true what people say about lovers' fingers fitting perfectly in the spaces between their partner's; a completed puzzle people've spent their lives trying to solve. Because both their hands are calloused and rough, fingers cut and bruised from months of training, and it sometimes hurts to move the joints into alignment. Even then, Marco's long fingers almost always end up curled awkwardly against Jean's palm when they  hold hands. But they do it anyway.

6\. Trost changed him, not Marco. Jean stopped being a cocky asshole, but Marco didn't stop being dead.

7\. Marco Bodt, sixteen, freckled and gorgeous--and so so warm inside--has stolen his heart, and Jean doesn't mind if he never gives it back.

**Author's Note:**

> about whiskey, i made it up. i can't drink legally yet. 
> 
> (also i have a tumblr @ heytherewhatsyourname.tumblr.com. you can follow for updates and other stuff. mostly i post snk things)


End file.
